As the cost of heavy equipment such as wheel loaders and track loaders increase, it becomes more and more desirable to provide such units which may also carry a rear-mounted implement such as a backhoe. In order for the operator to run the backhoe efficiently, he must be able to sit facing it, so such vehicles are provided with a reversible seat.
However, because of the dusty conditions and bad weather in which such vehicles must often be used, it is also desirable that the vehicle be provided with a cab. This presents a serious problem in a dual purpose vehicle such as a track loader provided with a rear-mounted backhoe, because the backhoe is a removable attachment which is hung on the rear of the vehicle frame and has its self-contained controls on its own platform which must, therefore, be outside the vehicle cab.
Accordingly, dual purpose vehicles of the type above described, if they are provided with a cab, must have a rear cab wall structure which permits the operator to have access to the rear implement controls. Further, since such a cab is mounted at the extreme rear of the vehicle frame, and the seat is near the rear of the cab, the operator has no leg room when the seat is reversed unless the rear wall of the cab is designed to meet the problem.